


Indoor Backside Bonk

by QuillMind



Series: December Ficarama 2017 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Faking injury, Other, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Skiing, Smut, Snow, Spanking, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Winter break is finally here, which means the Phantom Thieves get to go on a ski trip!  You decide to try snowboarding, but as the first time is always the worst time, a sore behind results.  Luckily, Ryuji is "thoughtful" enough to offer to go back to the chalet with you and "help" you "recover."





	Indoor Backside Bonk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! Won't you join me on the start of this journey into December Ficarama 2017? There should be a little bit of something for everyone, I hope, but today, we get to see Ryuji have some hardpacking fun on and off of the slopes! 
> 
> Title has a few snowboarding terms in it, in case you were wondering. 
> 
> Personal headcanon: Ryuji can't resist spanking an ass if it's in front of him.

Even thieves need a vacation sometimes.  And when one of those thieves was filthy rich and owned multiple vacation houses including one at a luxurious ski resort, well, it would be stupid _not_ to take her offer on the gang staying there for a weekend.  

The winter chalet that Haru owned was as good as any five-star hotel with every amenity that one could ever want including a game room, a full laundry room with a dryer, an outdoor bath with a wonderful view of the mountains, and enough food to last a large family almost a month (Haru had the staff stock the pantry and fridge in advance).  

After everyone picked their rooms and got changed, they went to hit the slopes.  Akira, Ann, Haru, and Yusuke chose skis, Futaba selected an inner tube sled, and Makoto, Ryuji and yourself opted for snowboards.  The hills’ condition was ideal thanks to a fresh layer of powder that had fallen the night before, and the clear sky made the snow gleam brilliantly in the sun and sparkle like diamond dust in the shade.  

So it was too bad you and Ryuji had to return to the chalet early.

**THE STORY**

You were a little nervous about snowboarding since you’d never tried it before, but with Ryuji’s fervent recommendation, you agreed to give it a shot.  If you’d known how awkward and difficult it would be the first time, constantly struggling to keep your balance or turn properly and falling on your ass every five seconds, you would’ve probably stuck to the skis.  

Eventually, after forty-five minutes of stumbling around worse than a newborn foal and with an incredibly sore behind and possibly twisted ankle, you had to call it quits and head back to rest.  Ever the thoughtful boyfriend, Ryuji went with you to the resort’s medical clinic, where the doctor said that, thankfully, your ankle was not seriously injured, but you would need to take it easy for the rest of the day.  

Once back at the chalet, Ryuji helped you get comfortable by the fire with a thick blanket and hot chocolate with marshmallows on top.  The two of you stayed snuggled together on the couch and were found this way by the others when they returned.  

**THE TRUTH**

You did fall on your ass a lot, and your ankles did feel a bit sore, but that had more to do with them straining against the rigid boots.  Rather than drop by the medical clinic, Ryuji whisked you straight back to your room at the chalet, stripping you completed naked before shoving you down on the bed.  He attacked your mouth with his, shoving his tongue inside and hungrily biting at your lip, and his hands groped at your chest and teased between your legs until your nipples hardened like beads and you were drenching his fingers.  

All of this you happily welcomed, blindly helping him remove his own clothes and raising your lower body high into the air when he flipped you onto your stomach.  His cock plunged into you in one hard thrust that had you biting the covers to keep from shouting.  

“What a bad girl you are,” Ryuji growled between thrusts, “lying to your friends about being hurt.”  

You tried for a look of chagrin, but it didn’t have much staying power when you were being fucked so wonderfully.  “It--it was your idea, Ryuji!”  

“And you went along with it,” he panted cheekily, pausing to stare down where you two were joined.  He’d always loved your ass, even before he’d seen it naked.  The shape, the feel, the way it rippled each time he crashed your hips together.  He used to be a boob guy, but you’d converted the hell out of him.  

“Guess that puts you on the naughty list,” he continued.  “And you know what that means.”  

 _Slap!_  The sound of his palm striking your behind rang loudly in your ears--and made your pussy clench tighter.  

 _“Oww!”_  What should have been a pained cry came out as a lascivious moan.  “Don’t--don’t do that!  What if Morgana hears?”

“He won’t; I saw him checking out some girl cats from one of the other houses.  Doubt he’ll be back for a while.”  

“You, you don’t-- _aah!_ You don’t know that for sure!”  It was hardly a surprise that your ability to speak was stunted.  As much as the idea of being discovered in this position by Morgana mortified you, it was no match for the sheer pleasure and thrill of doing this in a semi-public setting.  The possibility of being found by one of your friends and having your lechery exposed dragged a guilty whine out through your lips.  

“You’re so cute,” Ryuji ground out, digging his nails into your hips.  “Whether you’re bundled up in ski clothes, or naked getting spanked and fucked at the same time-- _god!_ ”

_Slap!_

Your body jerked sharply.  “Ryu--Ryuji, Ryuji, Ryujiii--!”

In the end, you _did_ have to spend the rest of that day and the next at the chalet because you were sore.  True, the red, aching cheeks of your ass were more the result of your boyfriend’s palms rather than your ineptitude on a snowboard, and yes, you couldn’t walk around in the chalet very well while the others were out on the slopes because he consistently fucked you and not because of an injured ankle--but those details were not important.  

It may not have turned out to be the vacation you imagined, but you enjoyed yourself nonetheless.  

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side note--the dryer being in the chalet is impressive because the vast majority of Japanese houses don't have dryers--just washing machines.
> 
> Me on [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
